Meet me halfway
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Post Star. UA. Song fic. Regalo para Seiya Kou (obvio hay lemon con Serena), ¡feliz cumpleaños! ¡A la estrella más brillante del universo! ¡Seiya Kou por siempre! Mi primer SongFic no sean malos conmigo :3 La canción le pertenece a Black Eyed Peas


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko-sensei, yo solo escribo por perversión, ejem digo por diversión.

Resumen: Post Star. UA. Song fic. Regalo para Seiya Kou (obvio hay lemon con Serena), ¡feliz cumpleaños! ¡A la estrella más brillante del universo! ¡Seiya Kou por siempre!

* * *

 **–** **Acto único–**

 **:**

"El futuro se construye con el presente, pero si tan solo cambiaran los factores, ¿solo un poco?...tendrán su Tokyo de Cristal, su pequeña dama, su utopía, en fin, todo lo que ya saben, pero yo también obtendré lo que quiero", pensamiento de Serena Tsukino antes de ver a Seiya Kou.

 **SxS**

Seis meses antes.

–Señorita, señorita.

–¡Serena te están hablando!

El grito de Rei finalmente la trajo de vuelta a la tienda de vestidos de novia.

–Perdón.

–Que ya puede probarse el vestido– dijo la vendedora– pero creemos que volverá a tener ajustes– dijo la chica viendo que Serena estaba unos centímetros más delgada.

–¿Tu estas comiendo poco? ¡El mundo se va acabar!– exclamo Mina.

Pero Serena no contesto nada, era verdad después de todo, simplemente miro su imagen en el espejo, toda novia pensaría en lo hermosa que se vería en su día, pero ella no pensaba eso, desde hace días se sentía inquieta, había visto una estrella fugaz por su ventana, mientras intentaba estudiar para los exámenes de la universidad, aunque realmente no era necesario haber visto ese objeto celeste, para que sus pensamientos viajaran hacia Kinmoku, desde la primera noche de su partida era asi, ante el beso insípido que le habia dado Darien bajo la luz de la Luna, se habia dado cuenta: estaba enamorada de Seiya Kou, curiosamente fingir indiferencia se le había dado bien.

Rei y Mina se encargaron de hacer la cita para la siguiente prueba de vestido, ellas parecían más las novias que Serena.

…

 **No puedo ir más lejos que esto  
Te quiero tanto, es mi mayor deseo**

Ella habia hecho un viaje al espacio, usando el poder del cristal de plata, ver a Seiya Kou se habia convertido en una necesidad, pero simplemente no podía llegar a su destino, ¿Cuánta gente no se decepcionaría por su huida? Asi que simplemente al llegar a la orbita de Urano, se habia dado vuelta, con camino a la Tierra, de regreso a su destino.

–*–

 **Pasé mi tiempo sólo pensando  
Pensando, pensando en ti  
Cada día, sí realmente estoy extrañando, extrañándote  
Todas esas cosas que solíamos hacer  
Hey chica, que pasa, que solíamos hacer solos tu y yo.**

Fighter se encontraba sentada en un fuente, se habia quitado uno de sus largos guantes, y sus dedos se hundían en el agua fría, dibujando círculos.

–Que pensativa– dijo la princesa Kakkyu.

Y todos esos pensamientos tenían nombre y apellido: Serena Tsukino.

–¡Alteza!

–Tranquila, no es necesario que hagas una reverencia, vengo a darte un regalo.

La princesa tenia un regalo, de forma rectangular, parecía un libro.

"Eso estaría bien para Maker"

–Lo encontraron entre los escombros de la casa de ustedes, hable con tus hermanas, y ellas estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo debías de tener tú.

Fighter no supo que pensar al respecto, asi que simplemente tomo el regalo, no era un libro, cuando lo abrió sus ojos se humedecieron, hace mucho que no pensaba en ella, se sintió una mala hija por ello. Era el cuadro de su madre, los hermosos ojos rojos de su madre la miraron, como diciéndole, todo estará bien.

–*–  
 **Podrías encontrarme a la mitad del camino, justo en la frontera  
Que es donde voy a esperar, por ti  
Voy a estar buscando, noche y día  
Llevo mi corazón hasta el límite, y aquí es donde me quedo  
No puedo ir más lejos que esto  
Te quiero tanto, es mi único deseo.**

Tres meses antes, de ver a Seiya Kou.

Serena estaba nuevamente suspendida en el espacio en los limites de Urano, con millones de estrellas rodeándola, pero la estrella que anhelaba ver no estaba brillando para ella, ya eran muchas las huidas, y por primera vez la rubia se pregunto si las muy inteligentes Outers no se habían dado cuenta ya de sus intenciones, suponía que no, porque de lo contrario, seguramente ya la hubieran detenido, o mínimo darle un buen sermón de sus deberes y todo lo demás. La rubia se dio la vuelta para regresar, pero antes, no supo porque, hizo brillar el cristal de plata, tan pero tan fuerte, que fue visto en toda la galaxia.

 **Chica, he viajado alrededor del mundo  
E incluso navegue los siete mares  
Cruzando el universo y otras galaxias  
Solo dime donde quieres ir,  
Sólo dime dónde deseas que nos veamos  
Yo navegare me llevare me llevare a donde estés  
Porque te quiero niña, yo te quiero ahora  
He viajado he viajado arriba abajo**

 **Te quiero tener conmigo, como cada dia**

 **Te amo siempre de la misma manera**

 **.**

Fighter toco su pecho al ver ese magnífico brillo.

–Pareciera el nacimiento de una estrella– dijo Healer parándose a su lado– pero no lo es.

–Alguien debería investigar ese extraño fenómeno– comento Maker también mirando el horizonte- , y parece que es en dirección al sistema solar.

Fighter sintió que sus mejillas se ponían coloradas, por alguna extraña razón todo lo que decían era exclusivamente para ella.

–¿Por qué no jugamos ese juego terrícola? Piedra, papel o tijeras para ver quien va.

–¡Yo soy la líder! ¡Yo decidiré!

–Claro, claro, señora Lider– bromeo Healer.

–¡No me digas señora!

–¿Y entonces? ¿Qué haras?– pregunto Maker.

Fighter se quedo pensativa. Si voy yo, tal vez pudiera darle un vistazo a la tierra, ya estando cerca, ¿Por qué no? Pero también, existe la posibilidad de verlos "juntos", ¿sera feliz con su novio? Seguro si, siempre estaba hablando y llorando por el, tampoco me afectaría mucho, ¿sabes? Yo soy muy popular en Kinmoku…

Maker y Healer se alejaron de su hermana, parecía como si estuviera en un debate, o regañándose asi misma, pero también, se veía llena de esperanza, porque ese brillo lejano del cielo, le habia hablado a su corazón, la habia llamado, con mudas palabras de anhelo y amor.

–*–

 **¿Podrías encontrarme a la mitad del camino?  
Encontrarme a la mitad, justo en la frontera  
Que es donde voy a esperar, por ti  
Voy a estar buscando, noche y día  
Llevo mi corazón hasta el límite,  
Y aquí es donde me quedo.**

Era extraño para Serena tener a Setsuna en su casa tomando él te, pero ahí estaba la mujer de las puertas del tiempo.

–Mi visita será breve.

Serena se agarro la falda nerviosa, ya se lo temia, eran demasiadas salidas como para que no se dieran cuenta, aunque espero que Haruka fuera quien le llamara la atención.

–He venido a decirte, que no importa lo que hagas, todo lo que hemos visto, todo lo que procede de los confines del universo, sus misterios, sus designios, no se rigen por las mismas leyes que el corazón, como sea, todo lo que conocemos, será de una u otra manera, no tengas miedo de seguir a tu corazón, todo estará bien.

¿Le estaba dando permiso? ¿Eso incluía a la testaruda de Haruka? Opto por imaginar que las respuestas eran afirmativas. Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en el corazón de la rubia.

–*–

 **Crucemos el puente hacia el otro lado**

 **Solo tu y yo**

 **Volare, volare los cielos**

 **Para ti y para mi**

 **Voy a intentar, hasta que me muera**

 **.**

–Estoy seguro que de que el resplandor vino de aquí–penso Seiya.

Habia aterrizado en Urano, lo cual le hacia mucha gracia, pues era el planeta regente de la Sailor que mas lo queria. Cuando viajo lo hizo como Fighter, pero guiado por una corazonada, cambio su transformación. Se agacho y tomo un poco de polvo, curiosamente era suave, como las plumas de un ganso. Su par de zafiros miraron un punto brillar a la distancia, que rápidamente se dirigía a su encuentro, y su corazón se acelero, un rayo plateado cruzo la atmosfera de Urano, y la grácil figura de Serena se planto en su campo de visión, después de meses nuevamente se veian, a ella se le antojo más alto y atractivo, a él, más madura y mujer.

–Bombom.

–Seiya.

Ambos corrieron al encuentro del otro, pudo haber muchas palabras que decir, pero al sentir los labios de Serena sobre los suyos, eso ya poco le importo a Seiya, quien la apretó contra su cuerpo, Serena fue la que intensifico el beso, un beso de verdad y no aquellos absurdos roces de Darien, Seiya ahogo un gemido al sentir como Serena se frotaba en su entrepierna, era obvio lo que ella deseaba, y el se lo daría, lo primero que cayo al suave piso fue el pantalón y la falda de ella, y también ellos, Serena encima de Seiya, mientras no despegaba sus labios del pelinegro.

–No sabes cuanto deseaba esto– susurro Seiya.

–Si lo se, porque es lo mismo por lo que yo moría– respondió Serena.

Seiya se giro, para quedar encima de ella, con sus manos dibujo líneas en el pecho de Serena, apretando sus pequeños y delicados pechos, haciéndola retorcer bajo su toque.

–Oh, Seiya…

Comenzo a toquetear con sus dedos, su ya humeda entrada, no quería hacerle daño, y no es que supiera Seiya mucho del asunto, pero sus instintos lo guiaban, para darle todo el placer sin dolor, Serena abrazo su varonil espalda, lo necesitaba tanto, y estaba sin culpas, pues antes de ese encuentro, habia sido clara con Darien, se casarian, formarían el reino de ensueño, tendrían a Rini, pero ella, ella amaría a Seiya y a nadie mas, Darien también la amaba, asi que si era eso lo que ella le daría, eso tomaría, sin reproches.

Pero tarde sabría Darién, que Rini estaba siendo concebida justo en ese momento, y que nunca podría tocar a su esposa.

Sobre la arena de Urano, bajo las estrellas como testigos, una y otra vez Serena recibió a Seiya, tomando la semilla de este entre sus piernas, llegando al clímax innumerables veces, lo amaba, lo deseaba, lo quería para ella, ya jamás lo dejaría, y cuando Rini tuviera suficiente edad le contaria la verdad, Y Seiya estaría de acuerdo con eso, nunca se imaginó que podría ser amado por Serena, ¿tener una hija con ella? Ni en sus más oscuros pensamientos, y cuando Serena viera la foto de la madre de Seiya, sabría a quien se parecería su hija.

–¡Serena, Serena!– grito extasiado mientras alcanzaba un nuevo orgasmo, y a ella su nombre le parecio tan sexy en los labios del pelinegro, unas lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por las mejillas de la futura Neo Reina.

El espacio tan silencioso se llenó de sus gritos y gemidos entrecortados, de los gruñidos de triunfo de Seiya al llevar al clímax a Serena una y otra vez.

–Te amo– gimió Serena mientras era penetrada una y otra vez por Seiya, seria una mentirosa si dijera que no esperaba ese arrojo de pasión del cantante, pero lo conocía, sabría que asi seria, muchas noches humedeció su ropa con esos pensamientos, pero ahora, eran una desquiciante y avasallante realidad.

–Siempre estaré para ti.

–Lo sé, mi amor.

–Gracias por buscarme.

–Gracias a ti– dijo ella abrazando la desnuda espalda– por alcanzarme a mitad del camino.

 **.**

 **Para ti y para mi**

 **Para ti y para mi**

 **...**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Comentario**

¡Ah! Yo quería mucho más fuego, pero digamos que tengo problemas técnicos de este lado, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, me encanto dejar a Darién como el cornudo, muajajaja, ¿Qué dirían Rei y las demás al enterarse? Yo creo que se sorprenderían bastante, y tal vez despues, seguirían su ejemplo, haciéndose un destino para ellas.

 **¡Feliz cumple Seiya!**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
